Puppy Love
by SerenityGrey
Summary: River smuggles a puppy on board Serenity and fun hijinks ensue.
1. Chapter 1

"Do locks not mean a gorram thing to people anymore?" Mal muttered, firing two shots without looking in the general direction of the intruders as he huddled behind a crate in the cargo bay with Zoe.

"Just a wild guess here, sir, but I'm gonna go with no."

"A person locks some'in' 'cause they don't want nobody just waltzin' in an' shootin' up the rightful owners." he cringed as bullets tore up the crate they were behind. "Wang bao dahn, stop puttin' holes in my cargo!"

"Things never seem to go smooth do they, sir?" Zoe asked sarcastically.

"Not a once." He seemed genuinely baffled. "This is getting' just a might tiresome. If we survive this remind me to ask Kaylee to swing an upgrade for Serenity's security."

"If , sir?"

Mal's only response was a muttered, "Bwah." as he jumped up from behind the safety of the crates and started firing in earnest.

"Wash, the last of our guests has been dropped off, kindly take us off-world."

"Will do, Cap'n." over the comm Wash sounded more than eager to be going. He always got nervous when Zoe was in a fight and tended to blame Mal no matter what the outcome.

Mal switched the comm to broadcast throughout the ship, "Drama's over people. We'll be exiting atmo in a few, then dinner will be served as planned. That's all."

Heading from the bridge Zoe paused at the mess hall doorway as seven faces turned toward her expectantly then all but one drooped slightly and went back to staring at the still untouched food sitting on the table.

"Hi, honey." Wash said, as Zoe sat down next to him and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. No one else said anything or really moved for a moment.

Finally Simon cleared his throat softly. "Will the Captain not be dining with us this evening then?"

"No," Zoe said slowly, "not for a bit at least. He's found something that seems to require his immediate attention. I don't think he'd mind if we started without his this once."

The collective sigh of relief was drowned out by the mad scramble for the biggest roll in the basket and Jayne's curse as River plucked it away, right from under her fingers.

"She cheated!" Jayne protested.

"Not from where I'm sittin', Jayne." Zoe chuckled, "And I outrank you." The crew laughed easily at Jayne's half-hearted mutterings as he glanced around the table then stole the roll that had been second biggest off of Simon's plate.

"Hey!" Simon cried as Jayne stuffed the whole thing in his mouth at once then smiled. "Oh that's nice. Real mature. Well never mind, you can keep it." He grinned despite himself and Serenity's crew settled down to enjoy another meal together. No one noticed River's uncharacteristic silence or that most of her meal seemed to disappear into the napkin in her lap instead of her mouth.

"May I be excused, please?" River said abruptly, turning to Simon.

"Um, sure, River."

"Thank you." River hopped out of her chair and headed for the door.

"Wait, River. What's that?" Inara asked as she stood and gently took the napkin-wrapped food from River's grip.

"Food." River said sulkily looking away and fidgeting with her skirt.

"For whom?"

"Captain." came the hesitant reply.

The silence was deafening.

Inara recovered first, "That's very sweet, River." she smiled uncertainly. "Don't you think maybe the Captain would prefer his food on a plate instead of in a napkin?"

River's forehead creased in thought. "Yes. You're probably right."

Inara walked back to the table and carefully arranged the food on the empty plate at Mal's spot. She handed it all back to River who smiled, "I'll be sure to tell him you suggested the plate." Then she turned and disappeared through the doorway and down the fore hall, leaving the mess and its speechless occupants behind.

About fifteen minutes later Mal entered the now deserted mess hall and sat down wearily in his chair at the head of the table. Things never went smooth. The buyer had immediately backed out of the deal on hearing that the goods had gotten slightly damaged in their initial extraction. And none of the cajoling, threatening, or arguing Mal could muster had changed his mind. Not one jot.

He glanced at his placemat then away and did a double take. "Hey! Where's my plate?"


	2. Chapter 2

Inara had left the mess just shortly after River, somewhat unsettled by the whole episode. She sat curled up on one of the overstuffed chairs in the common area, the book she'd been reading rested, forgotten, in her lap.

She startled, hearing laughter from the direction of the passenger dorm. Curious, she rose and walked toward River's room, pausing at the closed door.

"A world of smell and sound." Inara's hand froze, about to knock. "Eat. Play. Sleep. Eat, play, sleep. Grow. Big soul in a little body. Silly, Captain. Two legs are for people."

Inara nearly jumped, "What?!" She pushed the door open, her eyes searching the room for the aforementioned male. All she saw was River sitting in the middle of her bed, her back to Inara.

"Not polite to forget to knock."

"River, wha-?" River turned to her then and Inara gaped at the furry bundle in River's lap. "Oh, run-tse duh FWO-tzoo. Mal is not going to like this at all." At that point the bundle turned its head toward Inara, revealing itself to be a puppy. After regarding her closely for a moment, the dog cocked its head and smiled widely, tail wagging enthusiastically. "Ahhhh . . . ."

She sat down on the bed and after a moment's hesitation reached over and scratched the puppy behind his ears, the tail wagging increasing in tempo. River fairly beamed.

"Cap'n, this is Inara. Inara, this is Cap'n."

Inara choked. "Captain?" she glanced quickly from River to the pup who, after growing impatient, nudged her hand, frozen mid-scratch, with his head. "You named the dog Captain?" Suddenly the whole food episode made complete sense.

"No," River giggled, shaking her head, "His momma named him that." She sobered, "He wandered away and got lost. Found me." She smiled again and looked at Inara happily but distracted like.

"Oh. I see." Inara sat back and nodded seriously. "Does anyone else know about Captain here?" As if in response Captain sneezed loudly shaking his head. Absently petting him on the back, River looked away from Inara.

"No." she mumbled, quietly.

"Well then," Inara said clearing her throat quietly. "we'll have to break the news of his presence very carefully." Understatement of the millennium. Mal's not going to like this one bit.

"Where's Mal?" Inara asked after everyone had gotten settled in their chairs in the mess and looked to her expectantly.

"The Captain's busy at the moment and won't be able to make it." Zoe responded easily as Inara struggled to keep her hands from fidgeting nervously. She had already grown attached to Lil' Cap'n, as she preferred to call him, and was almost afraid Mal would kick the puppy off Serenity the moment he found out it was there.

"Has anyone seen River?" Simon asked, looking around the room anxiously.

"She'll be along in a moment." Inara replied, apprehensive and relieved at the same time that Mal was absent for this little meeting. "As it happens, River is part of the reason for this conference.'' She cleared her throat. "River? Come in, mei-mei."

Every head around the table turned to face the door as River entered the mess hall her hands behind her back and her head down, her hair veiling her face.

"River, what's wrong?' Simon asked, looking from her to Inara and back again.

"River, honey, what do you have behind your back?" Zoe stood up slowly keeping her eyes on the girl. River gradually raised her head and looked around the room then without a word brought the puppy out from behind her back.

"A puppy!" Kaylee squealed in delight and rushed River her face lit up. "Iz'it a boy or a girl? What's his name? Can I hold him?"

River smiled at Kaylee's reaction and silently handed the pup over who made quick work of giving Kaylee's face a thorough tongue washing.

Zoe looked at Inara, "Where'd it come from?"

"It would seem that River adopted him on the last planet we landed on."

"Really?" Zoe looked back at the happy scene of River and Kaylee with the dog. "Captain's not gonna like this one bit." She muttered crossing her arms over her chest, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"What's all this fuss for over some flea-bitten mutt?" Jayne asked annoyed, getting up from his seat. He smirked, "Cap'n's gonna flip his lid over this." Shaking his head he left.

"Jayne ain't wrong ya know." Wash said. "Mal doesn't much like uninvited guests, human or otherwise." He broke out into a grin, "I can't wait to see his face when he finds out." Zoe punched him in the arm. "Ow!" Wash grumbled feigning injury but still grinning.

"Ya don't think Cap'n'll hurt him do you, Zoe?" Kaylee asked, tearing her eyes away from the dog.

"I don't rightly know." Zoe replied. "Either way I think it best to keep him out from under foot until the bigger Captain is given some time to . . . . . adjust."

"That's a wise idea." Inara said straightening. "Kaylee. River. Let's take Little Captain to my shuttle for the time being. What do you say?"

River hesitated. "We can have a tea party." Inara hurried on cheerfully. "Wouldn't you like that?"

Looking back at Little Captain, River hesitated for another second then smiled shyly. "We would like that, yes." Then bundling the pup into her arms she, Kaylee, and Inara left the meeting and their slightly bewildered crew mates behind.

"I think you should be the one to tell him." Wash said, leaning back in his chair.

"What?"

"Oh come on. He's known you the longest and you're his first mate. You're the least likely one he'll shoot the second he finds out some one on this boat is cuter than he is."

Despite herself Zoe chuckled. "I doubt that will be the issue, husband." She said standing up. "But you're right, I should tell him." Turning to face the hall to the cockpit she sighed. "Oh yeah. This is gonna go great."


	3. Chapter 3

A warm breeze blows across the porch ruffling Mal's hair. He closes his eyes and breathes deeply of the fresh country air. No place like home, he thinks. He opens his eyes and looks around taking in the ranch's large front yard and his house's expansive front porch. After so many years in the sky settling down back on Shadow felt so right.

Children's laughter drifts to him on the breeze and he smiles, wondering what kind of trouble his kids were working on to scare their mother next. He turns in the rocking chair at the sound of a soft footfall.

He opens his arms for her and she sits down in his lap resting her head on his shoulder. "You call this watching the children?"

"I can hear'em." He mumbles good-naturedly, entwining his fingers in her hair.

"Do you know how much I love you?" she asks, looking up at him.

He smiles down at her, "I love you too,--"

"Captain? Captain you awake?"

"Wha? I wasn't asleep." Mal dragged his hand across his mouth checking for drool. He swung his feet off the console. "What do ya want, Zoe?"

"Official, captainey business, huh?" Zoe chuckled softly then grew serious, "Seems we've got ourselves a small situation, sir."

Mal fairly stomped across the catwalk towards Inara's shuttle, Zoe trailing behind almost reluctantly.

"Inara!" he bellowed throwing open the door to the shuttle. He stopped dead in his tracks halfway in, momentarily speechless. By then Wash and Sheppard Book had heard the commotion and come to watch. Wash looked curiously over Mal's shoulder and promptly burst out laughing.

There sitting quite calmly were Inara, Kaylee, River, and a mutt of a dog, all drinking tea from delicate porcelain cups.

"Inara." Mal's voice was low and threatening. He took a step into the shuttle and was answered by the dog. Growling low in its throat it jumped down from its perch on a pile of pillows and stalked slowly towards Mal. No one else moved (Wash even stopped laughing).

Inara cleared her throat and took a sip of her tea. "He certainly is an excellent judge of character."

"Shush, Captain." River scolded. "Big Captain's the one in charge. Play nice."

"Yeah, I'm in charge, so . . . wait. Big Captain? Since when am I 'Big Captain'?" Mal asked, very confused. Lil' Captain turned around and sauntered back to his pillows and teacup.

"Ever since Little Captain here joined the crew." Inara indicated the currently well-behaved dog.

"That MUTT is not part of MY crew! And-and-did you give him some of your good tea? You never invite me for a tea party." Mal said a little hurt.

"Well, maybe that would be because I don't believe you can stay civilized long enough to enjoy a nice cup of tea." Wash snickered softly at that.

Mal visibly straightened in indignation. "Well then, don't come crying to me if her tinkles on your favorite pillow or something." With that he stormed out of the shuttle blowing past the rest of his crew and headed for the cockpit.

"Oh Captain, don't be mad." Kaylee called out after him.

Inara let out a breath that she hadn't known she'd been holding in a rush. "That certainly went better than expected."

Something wasn't right. Smelled off. He woke up from his light sleep at the end of Her bunk and hopped off to the floor. He rested his head lightly on the pillow next to Her's but Her breathing didn't change. Padding softly to the door he nudged it open and stepped out listening closely as he followed the smell.

The ship was eerily quiet, everyone else away in their bunks. He turned a corner and climbed the steps trusting his nose. It had gotten him into trouble that day in the market when he'd gotten separated from his dam, but it had also led him to Her. So he trusted it.

The engine got louder as he got closer, the smell stronger. This was definitely the source. Movement caught his eye. He moved closer to get a better look. Barely visible amongst the jumble of parts making up the engine ran a thin stream of amber liquid puddling beneath the grates. He knew almost instinctively that this was a threat to his new family.

Racing out of the room and down the hall to the crew quarters he started to bark loudly waking everyone.

"What the hell is going on?!" Mal roared, climbing the ladder out of his room shirtless. " Shut Up!" he yelled at Lil' Captain.

"Sir?" Zoe emerged fully dressed, her shotgun in one hand. She fixed her gaze on the dog who seemed to almost be dancing back and forth in agitation.

"What's that damn mutt got in its head waking us all up like this?" Jayne grumped also coming up with a gun in hand. Only moments later the rest of the crew spilled sleepy-eyed into the hall.

"That's what I'd like to know." Mal grumbled irritated, his eyes also fixed on the dog.

As though seeing that he had everyone's attention Lil' Captain took off towards the engine room but stopped realizing that no one was following him. He yipped indignantly at them.

"I think he wants us to follow him." Kaylee suggested helpfully.

"Looks like." Mal replied. Looking at the others gathered around he strode purposely after the dog.

He stopped in the engine room and looked around. Nothing seemed amiss until he inhaled. Coughing he leaned over to try and see where the mutt had gone. "O, zhe zhen shi ge kuai le de jin zhan. Kaylee!" He boomed, "Get in here we've got a leak."

"Sir, that 'mutt' saved our lives." Zoe argued. Everyone was sitting around the kitchen table some more awake than others, Lil' Captain sound asleep in River's lap.

"And I ain't denying that fact but that still don't make him part of the crew." Mal replied from his position at the head of the table.

"Aww, com'on, Captain." Kaylee said, resting her greasy chin in her hands. "Don't be like that."

It had taken her the better part of the night to get the leak in the engine patched up and after a thorough inspection Kaylee had found two other spots that were near leaking as well. After that it had been a simple matter figuring out the source of the problem and fixing it.

"If it hadn't been for Lil' Captain we'd have exploded for sure." Kaylee insisted.

Zoe chuckled to herself but didn't say anything. "Care to share, Zoe? 'Cause from where I'm sittin' nearly gettin' blowed up don't tend to produce the giggles." Mal said sternly.

"Well, sir, you did say you wanted to upgrade the security on this boat and there are worse watchdogs than Little Captain there by far."

"Yeah, but I didn't mean-- ah com'on you can't be serious. Do I really need to lay out all the gorram problems that'll crop up if we keep that runt of the litter on? He ain't gonna stay tiny forever even if he won't get big enough to be intimidating. This ship is too damn small for a dog of any size. He don't deserve to stay." Mal looked almost sadly at the dog. "He deserves to live out his life on some ranch with a huge expanse of land to run free on, not cooped up without any fresh air or rabbits to chase. Hell, I ain't even got to mentionin' the problem of where he's gonna do his business." He paused, considering for a moment. "By the by, where has he been doin' his business?"


	4. Chapter 4

"What do'ya mean ya don't like dogs?" Kaylee asked completely bewildered.

"I just-- I had kind of a bad experience with one growing up that's all." Simon sat on the floor across from her watching her play with the puppy in her lap.

"So you won't even give'em a chance? One bad experience and you're done for life? That's dismal."

"Well, no, I suppose-- "

"Good." Kaylee stood and walked the two steps across her room to him and plunked Lil' Captain in his lap.

"Oh, Kaylee, I don't think-- " Simon stammered raising his hands above his head out of the way of the dog's mouth.

"Don't be a 'fraidy cat, he won't bite." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not afraid. Just . . . cautious." Slowly he lowered his hands carefully resting one on the puppy's back. When Lil' Captain just continued to lie there Simon hesitantly scratched his back.

"See." Kaylee gushed, "He likes you! You two are so shuai together. Oh, where'd I put my capture?" She rummaged around searching intently. Depositing the dog on the floor Simon stood quietly and captured Kaylee's hands in his own.

"Bao bei, I appreciate your need to fix things you think are broken but some things just take time." He blushed and glanced away from her intent gaze. "And I admit that some things have taken much longer than they should have." Simon looked back and met her gaze. "Like this." Leaning in he captured her mouth with his only to be interrupted by Lil' Captain's loud barking.

"Hey! What's goin' on down there?" Mal called down from the hall.

"Lots, Cap'n, lots." Kaylee replied, but the spell was already broken.

"Alright, just remember we need everyone bright eyed and bushy tailed when we make landfall tonight so don't go and do anything too exhausting." With that he went on the rest of his way to the cockpit to check in with Wash.

"Well, yes, I had better, uh, go recheck our medical supplies and check on River." Simon took a step back from her and nearly tripped on Lil' Captain. Falling backwards he grabbed onto Kaylee only resulting in pulling her with him onto the bed.

"I had hoped we'd end up here after all." Kaylee giggled as Simon apologized profusely and disentangled himself from her. "Ah well, maybe next time." Still smiling she followed Simon up the ladder, Lil' Captain tucked under her arm, then headed to the mess to get the dog a treat for a job well done. Things were shaping out to be mighty interesting with a puppy on board.

Later . . .

"Wash, how we doin'?"

"Just shiny, Big Cap'n." Wash replied with complete sincerity.

"Wash." Mal raised his voice in warning.

"I mean no disrespect, 'sir', but we do have to have some way of making it clear who we're talking to," pause, "or about."

"Behave yourself, husband." Zoe entered the bridge almost silently and came to stand behind the pilot's chair, one hand resting on Wash's shoulder. He patted her hand reassuringly.

"You know me, hun, always with the behaving." He pushed a few buttons and checked the data. "We're right on schedule, Cap'n, be landing on Harvest around 20'hundred hours give'er'take."

"Good. Lemme know if that should change." He turned and left before he said something he might regret later.

"Right'o."

Wanting some alone time to think up a plan Mal headed down the hall to his bunk and nearly ran headlong into Inara. He looked at her sullenly still not over how she'd made a fool of him.

"Mal, I--" she hesitated, unwilling to look at him.

"What, 'Nara? What?" Mal asked suddenly fed up with everything. With the charades and the pretense, he stepped forward and grasped her shoulders trying to get her to meet his eyes. "I'm sick of all this run-around. What do you want, Inara?"

She backed out his grasp only to find her back pressed against the bulkhead. He stepped forward blocking any means of escape and invading her personal space. He repeated his question. "What do you want, Inara?"

"I- I want . . ."

"_You_." The ethereal whisper came not from Inara but from around the corner. River seemed to almost materialize into being. She cocked her head to one side as though listening and her eyes lost focus for a moment. A secret smile bloomed across her face and her eyes fixed on them again. "She wants you. And you want her." With that she disappeared again as silently as she had come.

Inara's mouth hung open in silent denial. Mal stood just as speechless, rooted to the spot, eyes blinking slowly in disbelief. He shifted his gaze back to Inara hesitantly. "Well I, uh, that was . . ." Mal cleared his throat. "Bracing."

"Yes, I-- I don't know what to say." Inara tucked her hair back behind her ears blushing brightly.

Mal scrutinized her expression closely. "She's never wrong, ya know."

"I know." The silence between them lengthened becoming oppressive.

"We should probably talk--"

"Cap'n!" Wash called from the cockpit. "We're being hailed."

"Maybe later then." Mal turned hurriedly away.

"Yes, later." Inara turned just as quickly and headed in the opposite direction, glad of the distraction and hopeful that later would be a long time coming.


	5. Chapter 5

"River, honey, can you come out please? We need to talk about what you said earlier. You remember? In the hallway, with the Captain?" Inara knelt in the cargo bay in front of the opening to one of the many 'secret' storage areas on board.

"What'd River say, 'Nara?" Kaylee came down the steps, Lil' Captain close at her heels.

"Oh, mei mei." Inara stood stiffly as though the cold of the deck plates had sunk into her joints. A clammy fist of fear and dread closing itself around her heart. She sat back down on the bottom step and Kaylee followed suit. Haltingly at first then with greater ease Inara told her the short but traumatizing story. Realization that nothing would ever be the same spread through her and the fist tightened even harder.

Kaylee put a comforting hand on Inara's shoulder but when Inara raised her head to look at her Kaylee was smiling brighter than a thousand suns. "Oh, 'Nara, I know it seems bad now but can't ya see how perfect it actually is? You want him and he wants you. Perfect. Now that the truth is out nothing stands in your way of happiness."

In Kaylee's eyes Inara saw a childlike faith in the truth to set everything right and free. A naiveté that she herself had never shared nor entirely condoned. The truth was at best a nuisance, her Companion training had taught her as much. When you're with a client they don't actually want to know the truth of you or how you feel. They simply want to be fooled, to be lied to even. A Companion who always tells the truth is a Companion out of business.

"River wasn't wrong, was she, Inara?" It was more a statement of fact than a question.

Inara sighed and watched Lil' Captain with eyes that had turned inward. "No, mei mei, she wasn't wrong."

"Ho, Hayden, how are things planet side?" Mal asked in his cheeriest of voices.

"Not good, Mal, not good. The town crops almost completely failed this season, but that's not why I hailed ya. Let's talk trade." Hayden's sun-weathered face broke into a grin. "By the way, how's that brigand of your's Jayne doin'? He recovered yet from our last meetin'? Maybe fancy another round of eatin' floor?"

"Well, you know Jayne, never could turn down a drinkin' contest." Mal smiled guardedly. "Back to business. You willin' to trade then?"

"Might do, might do. I heard tell that the goods got a might damaged durin' an al-ter-ca-tion," he sounded out the word slowly, "after they were left in your care though."

"Just a tad. Nothin' worth lowerin' they're value to you over." Mal responded candidly.

"I'm sendin' ya the coordinants for the meetin' place now. My people'll take a look and we'll see if we can deal. Fair 'nuf?" For all his jovial manner the look on his face told Mal it better be.

"Sure, Hayden, no problem." The screen went blank and Mal straightened. "Perfect, just perfect." He muttered.

"Problem, sir?" Zoe asked, arms crossed. "Hayden's never dealt us wrong before."

"Yeah I know, and that's the only reason we're settin' down at all." Mal turned and gazed out the cockpit window, murmuring softly to no one in particular. "Somethin' sure does smell off though."

Mal cornered Zoe later that evening in the dark hallway for some advice.

"Zoe, you're a woman, right?"

"Last time I checked, sir."

"I got this problem, see--"

"River or Inara this time?"

"Well, both actually."

"Uh-huh. I see."

Mal blanched at her matter-of-fact tone but continued. "River went and blurted some mighty disconcertin' stuff I think Inara and I both would have liked to keep more or less from getting' blurted out."

"Ah, the fact that you want each other."

"Dammit, Zoe, stop being a woman for one sec and help me out here."

"Sir, were I , not to mention the rest of the crew, a blind _man_ I would be able to tell that you and Inara wanted each other."

Mal paused. "Is it really that obvious? The fact that the psychic knew ain't that surprisin', but . . . ev'rybody? Even Jayne?"

"Yes, Cap'n, ev'rybody. Even Jayne."

"Gorram it." He slapped his palm on the wall in frustration.

"Sir, if I might venture a suggestion: talk to Inara. You two are both adults maybe it's time you start actin' like it."

"Sure, yeah." He turned abruptly to leave. "After the job."

"Now, ya'll know we got a job to do." Mal looked at each of the gathered faces in turn arranged in a semi-circle around him in the cargo bay.

"Kaylee, Simon, you two are gonna follow along in about, say, an hour. Kaylee, think ya can rough Simon up enough so he don't look so respectable?" Mal nearly grinned at the glint that suddenly appeared in Kaylee's eyes. "I thought so. Go on now and get to it." Kaylee took Simon's hand and led him sputtering away.

"As for the rest of you," he turned to Inara, "'Nara, you got anything less . . ." he gestured vaguely, "fanciful?"

"I'm sure I could find something suitable." Inara rolled her eyes and left for her shuttle.

"Zoe, Wash, and Jayne, you three come with me now. Hayden will meet us at the bar in around an hour and a half that'll give us time to look the place over casual-like."

Lil' Captain barked and stood up on his hind legs as though asking what his part would be. Mal ignored him.

"Sir, out of curiosity why'd you send the others off to change?" Zoe asked.

"Well, see, lately things don't seem to wanna go according to plan so they'll be our back up. Not to mention did ya see the look on Kaylee's face when I sent the two of them off? Like a kid sent to a candy store without supervision." He chuckled.

"As delightful as that was, sir, won't they be more of a liability than a help?"

"Way I figure it the more eyes watchin' our backs the better. Plus I don't plan on them being needed anyway." Mal turned to Book. "I conjure you won't mind sittin' this one out and sheppardin' River." Book nodded consent and went off to find River whistling for the puppy to follow him. Lil' Captain stayed put for a moment hopeful, then followed reluctantly.

"Alright. Let's move out."


End file.
